1. Field of the Invention
The current invention relates to vacuum attachments for abrasive tools and the like. More specifically, it relates to a vacuum attachment for a sanding pad. Even more specifically, it relates to a snap-on vacuum attachment for a sander attached to an extended pole for the sanding of remote or hard to reach areas, such as ceilings and the like.
More broadly, the invention could also find use in combination with any general purpose tool for remotely dislodging and removing debris from any difficult to reach external or internal surface such as within a blind hole. As such the potential fields of use are myriad. Removing corrosion from exposed ship surfaces and asbestos fibers from within building walls and duct work are two examples that come to mind. Those skillful in the mechanical arts will find many other potential fields of use for this device. It is to be understood from the outset that the scope of this invention is not limited to these fields or to the specific examples of potential uses presented hereinafter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When sanding areas such as ceilings expanses of drywall or the like, one of the more annoying by-products of the process is the dispersion of the fine particles dislodged by the manipulated abrasive. These particles are dispersed throughout the ambient atmosphere and over the surrounding area and have to be cleaned up before the job is done. Not only is this time consuming, but it also constitutes a health hazard, in some cases requiring the use of respirators. The present invention serves to obviate this problem, however first the discussion turns to previous patents that have addressed similar concerns. A number of prior art patents have been issued that address this problem.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,099 issued on Aug. 23, 1988 to John G. Yanner there is disclosed a sanding and dust collecting apparatus. A housing assembly is attachable to and supported by a pneumatic sander. An impeller blade creates a vortex-like suction and thereby propels the particulate matter generated by the sander towards a collection bag.
Next is U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,984 issued on Jul. 3, 1990 to Thomas F. Taranto. This discloses a vacuum sander wherein a housing that forms a vacuum manifold communicating with an abrasive sheet at one end, the sheet being supported by a air permeable foam pad. Both a hand held and a handle-held embodiment are described and it is explained that the source of the vacuum could be a standard household vacuum cleaner or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,895 issued on Jul. 21, 1987 to Jerome R. Roestenberg there is disclosed a block sander vacuum wherein a plurality of ports are disposed proximate a removably attached abrasive surface. These ports are connected to a coupling means for connection with a conventional vacuum cleaner. Additionally, on opposite sides of the body of the device are disposed depending skirts to aid in the collection and directing of the particulate matter generated by the sanding process.
Next in this discussion is U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,385 issued on Oct. 25, 1988 to John P. Reiter. A gypsum board sanding apparatus is described wherein a paddle adapted to support a sheet of sandpaper includes a plurality of apertures both through and about it to allow for the passage of air and dust particles into a plenum that is connected to a conventional vacuum cleaner.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,243 issued on Oct. 23, 1990, also to John P. Reiter discloses a vacuum pole sander. A sanding head includes a number of pedestals for supporting the abrasive material. The head member is configured to be attached to a universal joint and, thus, to a pole for sanding hard to reach areas.
Although certain similarities between the prior patents, directed generally toward solving the aforementioned problem, and the instant invention are seen to exist, it is believed the unique novel features and improvements herein rise to the level of patentable distinction. For example, none of the prior art is suitable for use as an conversion kit which converts an existing pole sander into a fully functional vacuum removal sander.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as herein claimed.